This invention relates generally to the field of containers, and more particularly to tie down strap container.
Strap type tie downs are known. They are frequently used to secure items within the bed of a pickup truck or the like. The tie down consists of a strap, usually made of woven nylon, a pair of steel S hooks and a retaining buckle that causes the strap to tighten down on the object or objects being held in place. The S hooks are designed to interact with tie down wells located on the side panels of most truck beds. Tie down straps usually are sold packaged in a simple paper and plastic disposable container. Once the strap is out of the packaging and in use, the storage of the strap becomes problematic.
The straps end up in a tangled mess, sliding around on the floor of the truck bed. They become dirty, knotted and can be lost or damaged by other items sliding over them.